1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in portable spas, and more particularly, pertains to a new and improved water feature for a portable spa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of portable spas, it has been the practice to utilize a variety of entertainment devices appealing to both the visual and the aural senses, besides providing the soothing, warm, bubbly, massaging waters. Thus, the prior art has devised means of providing music at the portable spa and means of changing the color of the water in the portable spa, for example. In order to appeal to the visual senses, certain prior art has provided waterfall features in the spa. However, such waterfall features tend to take up room in the portable spa that could be better used for additional seating. The present invention provides a waterfall feature without requiring the use of any space in a portable spa that could be used for seating. U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,568 is directed to a waterfall apparatus combined with a skimmer. Although its combination does not use space that could be used for seating, the waterfall feature provided is lacking in aesthetic elegance. The present invention overcomes these shortcomings.